


Gonna get our home back

by ReleasingTheKrakenIsMyFetish



Series: Ree [49]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Fucking, Long Shot, Love, Making Love, Making Out, Multi, Planning Adventures, Porn, Romance, Sex, Talking, To Be Continued, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 06:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15724050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingTheKrakenIsMyFetish/pseuds/ReleasingTheKrakenIsMyFetish
Summary: Nick has news from the Minutemen, and he shares them with Ree, Hancock, Fahrenheit and MacCready. Later on the detective finally gets some private time with Ree... The 3rd long shot of Ree, Hancock and Valentine continues.





	Gonna get our home back

Within an hour there were five of us gathered around a table, which we somehow fitted inside the small, rented room. We had carried the bed out of the way and it was still cramped, but it couldn't be helped – we needed the privacy in case the Gunners would have anyone listening in.

”Well then,” Nick started. ”First things first. I spoke with Preston, who then contacted Ronnie Shaw--”

”Wait,” Fahrenheit interrupted. ” _The_ Ronnie Shaw? I thought the old hag was long dead.”

”She's very much alive, and might I add, very interested in giving us a hand. When it comes to the Gunners, specially to Baker, she's after blood. And I'm not blaming her... Anyway, the Minutemen are on board.”

Hancock leaned on the table, and looked down on the map. His knuckles whitened when his eyes wandered over Goodneighbor. MacCready peered over his shoulder, but his face was as it usually always was – bored, and slightly sneery.

Apparently he could be a great help for us. Hancock had told me earlier that MacCready had some shady background with the Gunners, so he might have some idea which plan would work best. But however I looked at him, he didn't seem too interested in... well, anything. This skinny man with a pointy nose and chin and wearing a tan jacket with ripped tail only got excited when someone mentioned caps.

”The Minutemen currently have around ten power armors,” Nick continued and pointed out a location on the map. ”Two in the Sanctuary, and the rest stored in the Castle, which is a good thing for us since they're closer.”

”I'm pretty sure that Baker has already brought some of theirs to Goodneighbor,” MacCready walked around the table with hands in his pockets. ”At least two or three. Usually they're no match for the ones of the Minutemen, but when it's Baker we're talking about... Can't really say. He might've even got his hands on some old BOS armors.”

”What else did Preston say?” Hancock demanded without looking up.

”That they would be ready within two days,” Nick replied crossing his arms. ”Two days for gathering up men, getting them here and laying down the plan.”

”Do we even _have_ one?” MacCready scoffed.

”Actually, we do,” Fahrenheit shot an icy look towards the man, and stepped next to Hancock. ”Remember Bobbi No-Nose? And the idiotic 'plan' of hers to break in Hancock's storage room? Well, the tunnel's still there. We only lightly blocked the entrance from the Bobbi's place and the tunnel is likely to have some pests roaming around, but otherwise...”

”We could ambush the Gunners from inside,” I breathed with excitement. ”That's ingenious!”

”Of course it is, because it was my idea,” Fahrenheit smiled, but only briefly. ”The only problem is that the tunnel is kinda narrow. The surprise element would only last for the first ones, after that it would be hard to get everyone out and fight. So we definitely need a distraction. Like pretending to attack the place over and through the walls.”

”I'll give you one better,” MacCready sighed like he was bored out of his mind. ”How about an actual attack, but from the sky?”

”Care to explain, MacCready?” Hancock growled when the silence only stretched further.

”Sure. Just get those power armors up to the elevated highway going over Goodneighbor, and have them jump off there. The power armors can handle the jump, and the Gunners will shit their pants,” MacCready finished with a gloating grin.

We all stood quiet for a moment, until Hancock straightened himself and gave an approving chuckle.

”Hell, now _there's_ a plan,” Fahrenheit laughed. ”One team goes under the ground, and another falls right in. Should give us enough time to have even the third team attacking the walls--”

”And to drag Baker out in the field,” Hancock murmured.

”I know what you're thinking there,” Nick's voice had a sharp undertone. ”But you need to remember that he's our best shot to figure out who made the order and holds the other end of the contract.”

”Oh, I'll make sure he'll be able to talk. For a while.”

Nick glanced me under his fedora, and I shared his worried look and doubted that if John would get his hands on Baker, the poor bastard wouldn't live through the next fifteen minutes... And if he did, he would probably say anything to make the ghoul stop. Not a very reliable source of information.

”I'll consider the plan,” Hancock decided. ”And I need you with me, Fahrenheit and MacCready. Good job, Nick.”

”What about me?”

Hancock looked at me, and nodded.

”I need someone reliable to make an inventory out of the guns we've gathered. Some of them are fine as they are, but some needs to be fixed. Take Nick with ya.”

Even though I felt a sting of disappointment I didn't object – the three of them were practically veterans at this kind of situation and it was understandable they needed to focus on the task.

”No point wasting time, we'll start now,” Nick agreed and held the door for me when we stepped out.

”What do you think of the plan?” I asked the synth while we were walking towards the storage house Hancock had rented. ”Could it all work? With the Minutemen and their power armors?”

”It's always a gamble with the Gunners involved,” Nick replied when he got his cigarette lit. The other end of the cigarette glowed bright red when he inhaled. ”It all depends on the contract they're on, and whether they're being sponsored somehow.”

”...Do we even stand a chance?”

Nick heard the hopelessness in my voice, and smiled gently.

”We do. The chances _would_ be better with the Railroad, but they have enough troubles of their own.”

The storage was guarded by two of the Hancock's watchmen, and they let us through with a nod, but only after looking at us with an obvious question on their faces. _When are we going to get our home back?_ But they'd know soon enough, when Hancock would summon us all to hear him out. Nick stumped the cigarette, and followed me inside.

I looked around in the small shack, and didn't quite know where I should start. There were pistols and other small handguns on the table, and on the shelves I saw various rifles. I even spotted few laser guns, of which two or three were definitely from the Institute.

”Nick,” I swallowed. ”I know I already said this, but I'm really worried about John. Did you see his eyes back there? He's like an animal trapped in a corner and ready to do anything.”

”I hate to say it, but it seems you're right. However, it's only two more days, and we've got a heck of a lot to do until then. Now when he has an actual goal he'll probably keep busy with it.”

”But what will he do when the attack starts? He's going to be on the front line, and if his rage gets the hold of him...”

”Now, you listen to me,” Nick grabbed my shoulders, and locked his yellow eyes with mine. ”It's no use painting things blacker than they are. John might be stubborn, but he's not stupid. He knows what he's doing.”

I bit my lip and looked down. He was talking sense. So why didn't this uneasy feeling let go?

”That's the thing,” I said slowly. ”Does he? Know what he's doing? Last night he snapped at me, when I tried to calm him down. I don't blame him, we've all been on the edge... But it's never just words with John. He tends to act how he feels. And right now he wants Baker dead and Goodneighbor back.”

Nick's other hand let go of my shoulder, and placed itself on my cheek.

”Ree... I know the night just got darker, but it won't last forever.”

His touch surprised me, and I flinched a little until realizing we were alone in the shack and had no curious eyes looking at us. Nick proceeded pulling me closer and carefully pressing his lips on my forehead.

Because we hadn't gone out for that long and it had been two full weeks since our first date, I was slightly taken aback. The fact that we were in a relationship had started to feel more of a very realistic dream than reality – he had been so busy traveling around and investigating the matter that we had hardly seen him at all. But now he was here, and he was holding me in his arms. My heart skipped with happiness and excitement, and I blushed vigorously. I had wanted to be close to him and now when I was, it was like it was the first time. Even though we had already been intimate.

”I was so relieved to see you today,” I closed my eyes and helped myself even closer, so that I could slip my hands under his coat and around him. ”I need your reasoning. I need you to tell me it's going to be all right, even if it isn't.”

”Everything's gonna be okay,” he mumbled against my forehead, and I could follow his lips moving. ”Damn, I had almost forgotten how was it like... To have someone. A reason for wanting to hurry back somewhere. Synth body or not I can't deny this, the... burning urge I was feelin'. I just couldn't walk or run fast enough.”

Hearing his words set off a bunch of small fireworks in my chest, and I had to swallow hard so that I wouldn't break down with happy sobbing. Behind his back my fingertips fidgeted with the fabric of his shirt, sometimes feeling the artificial skin and muscles under it.

”Just make sure you always come back in one piece,” I murmured before his digits moved under my chin, holding my face up.

When his mouth came over on mine I pretty much lost my legs, and just clung to him. He was as hungry as I was, wanting to lose himself to this moment – I could tell it by the way his fingers were digging through my hair and loosening my ponytail, and by the way he was leaning over me.

Considering I had had a fairly _busy_ night, I hadn't thought the need would awake inside me quite this soon. But it did, and it wanted to have him. Now. I let go of his shirt, and slid my hands lower.

Nick noticed my fingers trying to pry their way under the brim of his shirt, and I heard his quiet chuckle. He pushed me to take some steps backwards, until I hit something with my butt. A quick glance told me it was a workbench of some sort.

The detective swiftly took off his coat and threw it on a table with guns. I unbuttoned my jeans and got them down to my shins before Nick's hands came to my waist, and he lifted me to sit on the workbench. He helped the boots come off, and the jeans dropped on the floor, after which he grabbed my panties. With a little wiggling they were soon on the same pile of clothes, and I reached for his collar and pulled his face closer to kiss him.

Soon the suspenders were hanging uselessly on his sides, and while kissing me back his arm supported me. As his other hand was vigorously trying to open his fly, I kept kissing him, nuzzling his cheek and dimpled chin. Something was stinging my butt – the surface of the workbench was layered with fine dust, wood chips and maybe even some metal shavings. But I only vaguely registered the small pricks, since there was far more important things in my mind.

Something hard came at me down there, pressed tightly against me and sank between my already slippery labia. It didn't push inside, but rather up and down in a lengthwise motion, sliding tantalizingly close to my throbbing nub. When the shaft finally brushed over the clitoris I couldn't stop myself from whimpering, and trying to adjust myself better for him.

Finally, finally he pushed in, spreading me wide and filling what felt like all the way to my belly. He scooped my left leg over his arm, and grabbed hold on to the workbench when we started moving in synchronized manner. However, the bench was all but steady – it wobbled under me, and banged against the wall.

”Hey, evr'thing okay in there?” A hoarse, muffled voice caused us to freeze, and stare at the closed door.

”Uh,” Nick cleared his throat, ”Just a... jammed rifle. Everything's fine!”

I had to slap a hand over my mouth so I wouldn't giggle. It would've been a dead giveaway, the ”out of breath and highpitched with a sprinkle of panic” -sort. Nick turned his head to look at me again, and his eyes were glowing with laughter. He let go of my leg, and leaned closer.

”Turn around.”

My cheeks reddened in response. This really was a new side of Nick – he, who usually was such a gentleman, was now looking at me with an amused, mischievous grin. If he would've been a human, his face would probably been lightly flushed, too.

He pulled himself out, and I stood up. Ow. My butt probably had small, red holes all around, or at least some scratch marks. I did what he asked, and grabbed the edge of the workbench when his hand gently bent me forward. At the point where he spread my legs I practically begged him to come inside me again, and when he did I sucked my lip between my teeth enjoying every inch.

Nick continued fucking me, and I kept holding on to the table and supporting myself. I did have to try and not to move too rapidly so that the bench wouldn't start wobbling, though.

I felt his hands slowly creeping up from my waist, under the hem of my shirt, and somehow doing this with half of our clothes still on excited me. Soon his hands were my ribs, and I propped myself more upwards so that he could reach better. The fingers found my breasts, covered with thin bra, and started massaging until he managed to locate the hardening nipples. When he pinched them still rubbing around I was already panting, desperate to get my release.

Not caring how much noise the bench would make, my other hand let it go and dived between my legs. Finding the swollen nub my digits stroked it, at times feeling further only to be met with rock-hard cock traveling in and out. The contractions started around him, moved up to to my abdomen and shooting up, rushing blood to my face and finally erupting as a joyous cry. But I had to at least try to keep it down, so I bit my cheek and lip while letting only loud exhales.

As soon as he felt me coming he started moving more rapidly, grabbing my butt and almost making my knees to give out. My slit was throbbing and yet getting numbed by the continuous, slamming thrusts, and the wetness tickled my inner thighs when the glimmering pearls trickled down.

When he came he wrapped his arms tightly around me, pulling me close to him. Pressing his face against my neck his suppressed grunts sent strained breaths and the scent of cigarettes into the air.

I panted breathlessly holding my hands on top of his, and tried to slow down the time. Nick too was reluctant to let me go – his arms tensed when I moved my legs to see if the knees would still hold.

”Well,” he whispered, ”That's certainly one way to get the coolant pumping.”

  
  


…

  
  


”Are you being serious right now?” MacCready's eyes grew sharper, and his nostrils widened. ”You do realize these guys ain't playing around. You get caught, they'll end you. Same goes for me, if... when they recognize me. You can count me out. I do a lot of shit for caps, but practically handing over my life isn't one of those things.”

”Hey, we didn't get to the top Goodneighbor by playing fair. If you want out, fine,” Fahrenheit snapped, and turned to look the mayor. ”I'm with you, Hancock. Let's deal with that son of a bitch by ourselves, as we should have done already.”

MacCready took his hat off, and scratching his head the man looked at the map.

”I don't get it. You've got only two days before the Minutemen show up with their fancy gear, and you wanna go for a suicide mission.”

”It's only a suicide if we get killed,” Hancock muttered, and searched his pockets for a Jet. When he didn't find any, he settled for a cigarette handed by Fahrenheit. ”When Nick came back and told me about the Minutemen, I realized something. If they get involved the first thing Baker will do is run and leave his men to die. And if he does that, it'll be way too difficult to track him down.”

”...so that you could 'interrogate' him?” MacCready raised his brow mockingly. ”Or rather, blow his brains out.”

Hancock's gaze narrowed with a clear warning. MacCready didn't take a step back, but averted the mayor's eyes by looking away.

”What I'm going to do to him doesn't concern you. I just want... an old-fashioned revenge. If you're out, I respect that. But there is another thing. Something I need you to do for me.”

 


End file.
